


Cross Dressing Fun

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Showkyun <3 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, I REGRET NOTHING, I have sinned so much xD, M/M, Masturbating, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I had no inspiration for the title xD
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: <3 Showkyun <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428136
Kudos: 12





	Cross Dressing Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this, I have been trying to write a story like this for ages! So, enjoy some smutty Showkyun ;)

It had been Kihyun’s idea to have a costume party, that got everyone coming with different ideas. It will certainly be an interesting party, Changkyun wanted to see what kind of reaction he would get, out of his boyfriend. Because he was inspired by Sailor Moon, or to be more specific Sailor Mars. Since he wouldn’t look good as a blonde, of course, he would also make sure the skirt was a bit longer. If he was honest he would admit how much he liked, how he looked. The only person who knew about this idea, is Kihyun. He was also helping him with a few things, it really isn’t hard to tell he’s excited. 

Changkyun isn’t surprised that he keeps getting messages, from his boyfriend asking what he’s going to be wearing. He laughs a little as he points out, _‘you’ll find out in an hour.’_ Kihyun finds out and, decides to tease him a little. Of course, Changkyun is the only one getting ready, since Kihyun wants to make sure everything is done. Once the decorations are put up, some snacks are out and, the drinks are ready. The only thing Changkyun has to do it put the wig on, as he’s doing that he can’t help but, notice Kihyun.

He whistles which catches him off guard, “you are so wanting to get laid.” It falls quiet he clears his throat, “it’s possible.” Their friends start arriving Hoseok, puts on some interesting music. He’s speechless when he sees his boyfriend, Kihyun feels pretty proud of himself. It’s obvious since he’s smirking, Changkyun has a drink as he waits. He receives a message from Hyunwoo, _“I’ll be there in a few minutes.”_ He smiles a little _“can’t wait, I bet you’ll love my look.”_ He stood in the corner near the food, the began to watch his friends get a little carried away.

He had distracted himself enough he almost, missed the moment his boyfriend walked in. Hyunwoo took a moment as he looked around, he first noticed how Kihyun and, Hoseok were sitting on the couch. He then took notice of the food and, then Changkyun who was standing beside the table. “Oh my god” he was speechless “you’re making me blush.” Hyunwoo held his hand and, pulled him closer “you look amazing.” There was no way he could tell him honestly, what he thought about it. Since it’s not appropriate, Changkyun smiled a little as he kissed him.

“So, do you love how I look” Hyunwoo took a moment, “I do” he whispered in his ear. “I’m having inappropriate thoughts right now,” in response to that Changkyun laughed a little. “That’s good” after that they had some food, a few drinks and, even danced a little. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s been three weeks since the party, and it’s certainly given them a few ideas. The only problem is Hyunwoo is alone at the moment, since Changkyun went to visit his family. So, it’s been a quiet two weeks, without his boyfriend. But it hasn’t been too much of an issue, since he’s started having dreams all involving Changkyun and, a little bit of cross-dressing. They always start out the same way, with them at a party. 

_It’s quiet as they walk through the door Changkyun, is well aware of what is going to happen. So, he’s not the least bit surprised when Hyunwoo, pins him to the wall and, kisses him roughly. “I think I should tease you too,” Changkyun smiled a little “I don’t think you can do it.” Hyunwoo was a little offended “you don’t, think I can do it” Changkyun shook his head. With that he pulled him close enough, “well then you’re in for a surprise.” That certainly turned him on, Hyunwoo almost kissed him. Instead he chose to grab hold of Changkyun’s leg, and wrap it around his waist._

_He then proceeded to roll his hips, Changkyun was a little caught off guard. He released a couple of moans, which added to their situation. After a couple of minutes, they headed to their bedroom, where things got a little steamy._

Hyunwoo woke up feeling like he’d gone for a run, it took a few minutes before he noticed. That he had a bit of a problem, he was hard. He thought about trying to think about something else, to will it away. Or he could simply jerk off in bed, in the end, though he decided to have a shower and, deal with it. As he stood under the water both hands, pressed against the wall his mind wandered. To a day when he and, Changkyun had sex in the shower, until the water ran cold. With that thought in mind, he moved his right hand down to his hard cock.

He moaned a little as he moved, his hand up and down slowly. As he picked up speed his breathing changed, “fuck” after a couple of minutes he leaned against the wall. Since it was getting difficult to stand, it wasn’t long before the image of his boyfriend in that outfit popped in his head. That’s the one thought that finished him off, as he quietly moaned Changkyun’s name. As he caught his breath, he cleaned himself up. He felt so much better once he was done, he started getting ready for work.

It’s the next day he finds out that Changkyun, is coming home in a couple of days. What he doesn’t expect is to be sent a text saying; _“I know you remember my outfit from that night, I also know you’ll like this one.”_ A couple of minutes pass before he’s sent, a picture of his boyfriend. In clothes similar but, this time the skirt is shorter. And so is the top it doesn’t help, with the pose he’s doing. Or the fact that he’s sent another picture, this one showing the underwear he’s wearing. Hyunwoo feels his breath falter.

Changkyun decides to call him, it’s easy to tell what he’s doing. “You are bad” Changkyun laughs a little, that’s interrupted by a moan. _“Then you should see what I’m doing,” he releases a breathy moan. “Fuck”_ Hyunwoo can’t believe it “are you jerking off right now,” just listening to Changkyun’s moans turns him on. Without thinking about it he palms himself, through his pants. _“Yes, I’m picturing what you’d do to me, in this outfit.”_ Hyunwoo’s head falls back and, hits the pillow “fuck.” Once again his boyfriend laughs a little.

 _”You should join in on the fun, you know you want to.”_ It falls quiet for a moment Hyunwoo puts his phone, down for a moment so he can remove his pants enough. As he places it back against his ear he hears, _“if you need help just imagine I’m sucking you off.”_ That definitely helps he starts off slow, he moves a little faster as precome oozes out. He closes his eyes as, he pictures Changkyun with him. Neither of them say a word, as they masturbate. They can safely say that this is the first time, they’ve had phone sex. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Hyunwoo has had a long day all he wants, is to get home and relax. Changkyun is already home and, waiting with a surprise for him. He manages to remain quiet as he hears Hyunwoo walk in, a few moments later he’s in their room. Changkyun smiles a little “rough day,” Hyunwoo takes a moment to get used to the fact that. His boyfriend is sitting on their bed, wearing a sexy top with a mini skirt. And of course, a wig. Nothing is said as he closes the distance, they both smile a little as they kiss. After a couple of minutes, things change a little.

Hyunwoo ends up sitting down, Changkyun straddles him “I think you need to relax.” He laughs a little “I think you’re right,” he kisses him roughly “of course, I am.” He begins to grind his hips Hyunwoo can’t help, the moan that escapes. He grabs hold of Changkyun’s hips, “you’re naughty wearing an outfit like that.” Their kisses become sloppy then, he adds; “what do you intend to do about it.” He moves his left hand under the skirt, and finds the sexy underwear. He’s only a little surprised by that, he playfully slaps his ass.

Changkyun smirks a little “is that all?” He loses composure, when Hyunwoo lays him on his back. He hovers over him smiling a little, “nope, that’s not all.” With that he kisses his neck he then, leans back to remove the top. He then leaves a few kisses on his chest, all the while playing with the skirt. Changkyun has no chance to say anything, since all he can do is moan. By the time Hyunwoo reaches his hips he lifts the skirt up, and quickly removes the underwear. Changkyun’s cock stands proud against the fabric.

He _wants_ to reach out and, touch himself but, Hyunwoo stops him. With a small smirk and a “you’re not allowed, to touch yourself.” He tries to protest a little but, is interrupted when Hyunwoo licks the tip of his cock. And starts to take him in but, only sucks him a little. A moment passes he makes a move, to prepare his boyfriend only to realize. Changkyun has already done that, “it seems someone was thinking ahead.” It’s not like he’s embarrassed “tell me, were you thinking of me when you fingered yourself.”

He starts off with “yesss” he ends up moaning loudly, given that Hyunwoo started sucking him off. He ends with “oh fuck,” he starts to feel that he’s close. Hyunwoo knows it’s coming and, stops he moves away to remove his clothes. Changkyun already looks so wrecked, it’s only a manner of moments before, Hyunwoo is back on the bed. He almost folds his boyfriend in half, not that Changkyun minds. He moans loudly as he’s filled up, he’s able to bring him in for a kiss. “I’ve missed this” their kiss only lasts for a moment.

As Hyunwoo begins to move, and he’s not gentle about it. Neither of them last not that, it matters afterwards as they lay there. Catching their breath they look at each other, feeling so much love. Changkyun simply smiles a little “if I had known, you liked how I look in a skirt I would have tried it earlier.” Hyunwoo laughs a little he doesn’t say anything, nothing is needed really. They simply enjoy this moment, it’s then pointed out. “We should clean up” they don’t move straight away, in the end, Changkyun is the first to get up.

He removes the skirt as he heads, to the bathroom. Hyunwoo doesn’t hesitate to follow him, he wraps him in his arms and, says. “The other day in the shower I thought of the day, we had sex in the shower.” This time Changkyun blushes he turns around, “and what did you do with that.” Hyunwoo kisses him “jerked off,” with that he turns on the water. They have a pretty tame wash, which is only filled with a few kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up so much dirtier than expected xD now I need holy water


End file.
